


Yarn!Spike Kills Himself

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Yarn!Spike [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike decides life isn't worth living as a doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn!Spike Kills Himself

**Author's Note:**

> which clothes, who [knitted a couple of Spikes](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/200211.html), mentioned writing stories for them on a day when I ran out of stuff to do at work. This is why they really should keep me busy.

Spike leaped off the edge of the dresser and landed face-first on the beige rug. “Ow,” he said, rubbing a hand made of yarn over his nose. “Or, well, not ow since I don’t have any pain receptors, but that was humiliating!” 

Wobbling to the window, he bemoaned his lack of a real body. “I don’t care how cute a doll I am, I’m still a doll.” He climbed up the edge of the curtain and looked out of the open window. “Two stories up. That oughta do it,” he said from the edge of the ledge. “Goodbye cruel world,” he added as he jumped. 

He landed face-first on the green grass. Pushing himself up, Spike said, “Well, that was entertaining for all of ninety seconds.” As he looked up the vinyl siding of the house, he thought uh-oh. 

“Hey,” he shouted towards the house. “I’d like to get back in now! A little help here?” After a few moments, he added, “Hello?”


End file.
